shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WaterLion1551
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Jolly D. Mona page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! BUCKLE IN FOR THE LECTURE TRAIN WITH MR. HOLIER THAN THOU!! Absurdities aside, I am NOT going to bite your head off here. XD Just couldn't resist a good reference. ...Even if it's done to death. <_< ANYWAAAY...!! I come baring news! Since I'm usually forgetful whenever we're on chat together, because I tend to have a lot of fun hanging out with you and all, I sometimes forget to share some interesting stuff we have on the wiki, if you're ever at all interested. Thing is, we've got two fun pages that Powerhouse thought up a while ago. One is a "mythology" page where we as users can make up stories about ourselves and how we interact with each other on the chat. You'll see me somewhere on that list, with a butt load of writing as usual. XD Stuff like "blah blah blah has a British clone, blah blah blah martial artist, blah blah blah punching bag." So pretty much, you could just say stuff like "Cres is Mona's #1 fan, is a fire-bending version of Batman, and is an ace Zaku pilot. ...YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THE SKIES!!" And so on and so on. It's just for fun and doesn't mean anything. Just us One Piece fans being silly and crazy as always. Doesn't even have to be super long and detailed either, since I know you'd probably compare yourself to me or someone else (no offense.) Just thought that if you'd like to at any given time, then why not share something fun with my awesome little bro? Cuz ya know, that's just how I am, I suppose. The other thing I wanted to share was the Theme Music of the Ship of Fools page that Powerhouse made. Long story short, it's like the mythology page, but music oriented. You can add your characters, locations, ships, and so on and add links to any music you like that you think would be or want to have as their theme songs and theme music. And there's also a section at the bottom for users, which is why I brought this up. Zeon, Powerhouse, FMF, 13th, I and a few others have added our own tastes to the page, so I thought I'd offer an invitation to see if you'd like to give yourself your own awesome theme song or theme music. Could be Tupac, Gundam Wing, Nyan Cat, or whatever. So long as you like it, then the sky's the limit. Either way, it's fine whether you go along with it or not. I just wanted to give you a fair head's up that these things are here and that you're free to have fun with them. Also, I just wanted to be the first guy to say something on your talk page, but you're my best buddy ever. :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) hia wolf-chan just wanted to say sorry if i hurt your feelings, wasn't being serious hope to chat with you later, tell Wyv i said hiaCaring16:) (talk) 20:27, June 7, 2016 (UTC) It's Okay Caring! :3 I took it as a joke! Chat with you soon WaterLion1551 (talk) 20:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC)